"My Family's Just Right for Me"
"Kids World's Adventures of My Family's Just Right for Me" is the 2nd episode from Season 1 of'' Kids World's Adventures of'' Barney & Friends. Plot Family Night is coming up the following week Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Bobby, Malcolm, DJ, Emily Yeung, Littlefoot, Ash, Tai, the rest of their friends and the kids are having fun with families in different ways. All except for Kathy, who feels her family is too small. Barney comes and sees the others' projects for the special night, while she is in sorrow. Bringing it up to Barney later, he tells her that her family is a wonderful size. Luci reads a story about family pets, and Kathy leads the gang in singing My Family's Just Right for Me, to show her changed thoughts. Educational Theme: Different and Special Kinds of Families Stories: Animals are Family Cast * Barney * Ryan Mitchell * Winnie The Pooh * Bobby Brady * Baby Bop * DJ Tanner * Michael * Luci * Tina * Derek * Kathy * Malcolm * Emily Yeung * Daniel Cook * Brick * Gonzo * Elmo * Luncheon Counter Monster * Big Bird * and lots more! Song List # Barney Theme Song (Custom/Remix) # Family in the Dell # BINGO # Hush Little Teddy # Rock-A-Bye Baby # Riding in the Car # The Sister Song # Where is Family? # My Family's Just Right for Me (Remix) # I Love You (Drum Cover) (Remix) (crossover) Trivia * This is the first episode that Derek is seen wearing glasses. * The quote "He's tangled up in the jump-rope again." could possibly reference "Three Wishes", where Barney was also tangled in a jump-rope. * This is also the first episode written by Mark S. Bernthal. * This marks the first TV appearances of Baby Bop, Luci, Derek, and Kathy. * Several elements from this episode were later reused for the episode "The One and Only You". * This group (Tina, Luci, Kathy, Michael, and Derek) also appeared in "1-2-3-4-5 Senses!". * In the Hebrew version, where the cast member was singing "Hush Little Teddy" to her teddy bear, you can see Barney dancing in the background. * Tina's hairstyle from "Barney Goes to School" returns in this episode. It is later shown in "Our Earth, Our Home". * On the PBS Pledge Drive version of this episode, the songs "Family in the Dell" and "Where is Family?" were edited out to make the episode shorter. Also the ending to the "Barney Theme Song" is different than the remix version. The Barney Says segment is also much different. * Luci wears the same shirt in Happy Birthday, Barney! and I Just Love Bugs. * This is the only time where Baby Bop interrupts Kathy's song. * Barney, Baby Bop, and Kathy sing the whole I Love You song together, but not with the Backyard Gang kids (Michael, Derek, Tina, and Luci). Gallery Kids_World's_Adventures_of_My_Family's_Just_Right_for_Me.jpg Where Is Family.jpg Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Remakes Category:DeviantART